A Sombra do Norte
by Remmirath Valaraukar
Summary: Uma sombra surge do Norte gelado, trazendo com ela rumores de um novo perigo entre sussurros de um passado enevoado. Entre conselhos para o herdeiro de Gondor, a preocupação surge com os lugares esquecidos da Terra Média. Apesar de não haverem mais grandes inimigos como Sauron para causar inquietação, a Quarta Era está fadada à tornar-se um tempo perigoso para os Povos Livres.
1. Prefácio

**A Sombra do Norte**

****O fantástico mundo criado pelo Mestre Tolkien não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado para desenvolver a minha imaginação. No entanto, plágios serão amaldiçoados.****

****Atenção! Fanfic baseada nas obras de Tolkien e portanto, haverão muitas descrições como a dos livros para os lugares da Terra-Média. Ignorem as invenções de Peter Jackson nos filmes.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>Poucas coisas foram escritas sobre a quarta-era do sol, portanto prometo não interferir no que já está escrito e nem tomar o tempo de muitos personagens criados pelo Mestre Tolkien.

Sempre tive vontade de escrever algo sobre um livro que sou fascinada, mas só agora me veio um lampejo de inspiração para continuar essa fanfic depois de anos, portanto, talvez eu não consiga desenvolver a história tão rápido.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Prefácio<strong>

Conta-se que em uma das batalhas das primeiras eras do mundo, surgira uma ameaça as forças de Melkor-Morgoth*, vinda do norte sempre-gelado.

Brandindo uma lâmina enegrecida e trajada em estranhas vestes de combate, a qual não se podia definir sua raça, nem vislumbrar seu rosto, pois era envolto em sombras. Cortava com destreza tanto cabeças de orcs quanto de bestas. Surgira, então, na vez que o Senhor do Escuro libertou suas feras mais mortíferas, os dragões rastejantes que liberavam seu veneno no ar, dizimando uma centena de elfos, ou enlouquecendo-os. Dos que ficavam loucos, eram exterminados pela Sombra, que a cada batalha passava definindo o lado vencedor, sem que os combatentes se dessem conta do ocorrido. Aconteceu, então, que o maior inimigo de Arda** foi derrotado e banido, batalhas tão sangrentas já não eram mais travadas, e desfrutando de uma paz passageira, o rumor da Sombra foi se esvaindo, e agora, na quarta Era do Sol, já não mais existe alguém com memórias tão antigas, que permaneça na Terra-Média.

* * *

><p>*Melkor-Morgoth: o primeiro Senhor do Escuro.<p>

** Arda: o Mundo, onde encontra-se a Terra-Média e Valinor.


	2. Um Encontro Inesperado

**Capítulo 1 – Um Encontro Inesperado**

**Ano 42 da Quarta-era do Sol**

Perambulava por entre as árvores novas de Ithilien, arrastando os pés com total desânimo, não havia nada de emocionante à se fazer em uma floresta alegre e verdejante. Certo que, se não fossem pelos elfos, nunca as florestas de Ithilien se tornariam tão revigorantes novamente, não que tivesse alguma lembrança de como elas eram antes da quarta-era, afinal, nem era vivo na época da última Grande Guerra. Bufou entediadamente, sentando-se contra o tronco de um carvalho, o único que parecia velho entre tantas árvores vistosas e reluzentes. Uma formação diferente de pequenas pedras formava-se perto do carvalho, formando um laguinho devido a ultima chuva recente. Inclinou-se para a pequena 'fonte', vislumbrando seu próprio rosto, encontrando os traços que herdara de seus pais. Apesar de ainda ser considerado uma criança élfica, para a raça de seu pai ele já estaria na idade de se tornar um guerreiro. Soprou uma mecha negra de cabelo, que teimosamente caia por sobre seus olhos cor de céu nublado. Sua imagem refletida começou a se desfazer, e pulou para trás ao perceber que um pequeno sapo verde-musgo surgira aonde antes estava o seu rosto.

– Sai dai! - ordenou o jovem ao sapo, irritado, mas a pequena criatura só coaxou, tentando o espantar de seu pequeno refugio. Se o perguntassem depois, não saberia definir o porque de ter se irritado tanto com um simples animal, mas naquele instante, sentiu que o sapo estava desafiando-o, e para mostrar quem era que mandava por ali, pegou uma pequena adaga curva, que levava pendurada em seu cinto, e já iria desferir um golpe se não fosse surpreendido por uma voz repreensiva.

– Se eu fosse você, não faria isso. - o garoto suspirou aliviado ao perceber que não era sua mãe, mas mesmo assim aquela pessoa, que não havia notado antes, o fez sentir arrepios. Imediatamente escondeu a adaga.

– E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer? - perguntou, petulante, o jovem, procurando de onde vinha a voz e encontrando a dona sentada em um dos galhos do grande carvalho, a uns bons metros do chão.

– E quem é você para decidir quem deve morrer ou viver? - retrucou a jovem, lá do alto, despertando curiosidade no jovem príncipe, pois ela cobria-se totalmente com uma capa esfarrapada de peles escuras.

– Era apenas um sapo, não faz diferença se ele morrer ou não. - tentou explicar-se, já levantado e tentando encarar de modo sério a estranha figura, a qual só conseguia distinguir estranhos olhos dourados e penetrantes. - De que raça você é?

– Era apenas um hobbit, não fazia diferença se ele morresse ou não. - emendou a encapuzada, deixando-o confuso por alguns segundos, e logo depois arregalando os olhos azuis ao constatar do que ela estava falando.

– Mas, isso, não tem a ver, é totalmente diferente, não causaria mal a ninguém. - falou ele, apontando e olhando para o chão à procura do pequeno ser verde, constatando que ele continuava lá, coaxando, e acompanhado de outros sapos.

– É claro que não, só à família do sapo... - era impressão dele, ou havia ouvido uma ironia na voz daquela estranha? - mas seria uma pena se o número de pragas começasse a aumentar repentinamente, acabando com os belos jardins de Ithilien, não é mesmo?

– Eu... não entendo...- murmurou ele, a olhando intrigado – Mas que é você, afinal?

– Eu sou a sombra que vem do Norte. - falou ela em um tom que deixou o ar ao seu redor repentinamente gelado e misterioso. E então, de um salto, desceu do carvalho, aterrissando perfeitamente no chão, e estendeu-lhe a mão, como forma de cumprimento.

– Certo, Lady¹ Sombra... - murmurou o jovem descrente, analisando a mão alva como que procurando alguma armadinha, e cumprimentaram-se do jeito dos elfos, apertando-se o antebraço. - Eu sou Eldarion, filho de Aragorn. Herdeiro do trono de Gondor.²

– Ouvi muito a respeito dos feitos de seu pai. - comentou a Sombra, que olhou-o como se soubesse tudo sobre ele, e abaixou-se perto do laguinho, para verificar se o sapo estava realmente inteiro.

– É, todos ouvem. - bufou o garoto, levemente irritado. Só agora notou o grande arco e a aljava de flechas, com um porta espada embutido, que ela carregava.- Mas é uma pena que a cada vez que a história seja contada, ele se torna ainda mais fantástico e destemido. Fico imaginando o que contarão na quinta-era do Sol.

– Não se preocupe – falou ela, levantando-se e começando a andar. - Vou providenciar para que as histórias continuem iguais às que me foram contadas na época, e nenhum fato seja deturpado.

– Então você presenciou a Guerra do Anel? - perguntou o garoto interessado, apressando o passo para ficar ao lado dela, e aproveitando para analisar as estranhas inscrições no cabo da espada, que parecia milenar.

– Quase isso, eu estava meio ocupada na época. - comentou ela, como se o ocorrido fosse uma coisa insignificante, e não A Guerra que definiu o futuro das raça livres da Terra-Média. O jovem príncipe Eldarion não sabia escolher entre ficar aborrecido ou estarrecido com aquela estranha figura. Ele acabou escolhendo por ficar impressionado, ao ver ela desmontando uma armadilha de caça e soltando um filhote de lobo, como se fosse um coelhinho indefeso.

– Mas, o que estás fazendo? - perguntou ele, meio cético da cena que acabara de presenciar.

– Creio que não preciso explicar meus atos para uma criança. - respondeu-lhe ela, lançando-lhe um olhar indiferente. O príncipe não estava acostumado a ser tratado com tão pouco caso, era até uma ofensa.

– Eu não sou criança! - retrucou ele, como uma criança mimada. - E não deverias desmontar as armadilhas de caça do rei, elas são para o banquete.

– Tenho certeza que o rei não há de passar fome, por falta de um filhote de lobo, há muitas frutas e especiarias élficas que substituem em muito a carne desses pequenos seres da floresta. - falou a Sombra severamente, tentando fazer com que o príncipe entendesse o outro lado da moeda.

– Mas lobos atacam os rebanhos. - retrucou ele, mas lembrando-se o que ela havia dito sobre o sapo, ficando com uma expressão de interrogação.

– Se você faz tanta questão assim, por que não o mata então?- sugeriu ela, pegando o filhote do chão e segurando-o de forma a ficar na altura dos olhos do príncipe. - Não tens coragem? Ou a ideia de apenas duas opções lhe deixa confuso? Preferes uma espada ou um arco?

– Não compreendo, por que estás aqui, falando enigmaticamente comigo, enquanto poderias estás por ai, salvando os...- e completou brilhantemente a frase ao olhar para o lobinho. - Olifantes.

– Convivi por tanto tempo entre magos que acabo me esquecendo que a maioria das raças considera incompreensível sua forma de falar. - comentou ela, demonstrando o brilho de um sorriso em seus olhos, ao começar a retrucar a pergunta do jovem príncipe. - Por um lado, estás correto, seria considerado um feito muito nobre a libertação dos Olifantes das mãos imundas dos Haradrin, porém eu não procuro a glória e a sina dos heróis. Eu apenas faço o que tem de ser feito, e no momento, me sinto inclinada a ter conversa com um jovem irritadiço que um dia se tornará rei.

– "Um jovem irritadiço!"- emendou ele, virando o rosto irritado, e pegando bruscamente o filhote que continuava nas alturas, e soltou-o no chão.

– Sua humanidade é evidente. - afirmou ela, observando o lobo que desaparecia entre as folhagens. - Só espero que faças a escolha correta quando for chegada a hora.

– Do que estás falando? - perguntou ele, completamente confuso.

– Não é possível permanecer um meio termo para sempre, Eldarion. - disse-lhe ela, olhando em seus olhos como se enxergasse sua alma. Sua voz era profunda e quase profética, e aquilo que disse em seguida ecoou por muitos anos em seus pensamentos.

– Há uma linha muito tênue que separa tudo, certo do errado, o bem do mal, assim como há uma que muitos ficam tentados a escolher, e eu me refiro à da imortalidade. Pode parecer uma dádiva para muitos que a almejam e não podem ter, e por isso influenciam aqueles que tem o direito de escolher, aqueles conhecidos como meio-elfos, e as escolhas desses poucos afortunados, geralmente pode mudar o curso do mundo. Eu espero sinceramente, que quando for chegada a hora, você escolha com sabedoria.

– E se eu escolher o caminho errado? - perguntou ele assustado, sentando-se em um tronco partido, no meio de um caminho na floresta.

– Se escolher o caminho errado?... - emendou ela, novamente naquela voz zombeteira, desembainhando sua espada, que reluziu em uma luz negra. - Então, eu terei que interferir, afinal, esse é o meu trabalho.

A Sombra fez uma mesura para o jovem príncipe que a olhava terrificado, embainhou sua espada e lhe deu uma piscadela travessa, como se tivesse acabado de lhe contar uma piada, fez meia volta e saiu andando, ou melhor, parecia que ia se dissolvendo a medida que se distanciava, tornando-se apenas uma sombra bruxuleante em contraste com as folhas verde-brilhantes do bosque, que a emolduravam. Perdido em seus pensamentos, que aliás, não eram muito agradáveis, acabou se surpreendendo com a chegada do amigo de seu pai, o elfo silvestre Legolas.

– Eldarion! - chamou o elfo, na terceira tentativa de tentar despertá-lo de seu estado... incomum. - O que houve? Sua mãe está lhe procurando desde o desjejum³.

– Eu... vi umas sombras estranhas na floresta, e acabei me distraindo. - mentiu o jovem, e levantou-se para constatar se seu corpo continuava inteiro.

– Já tem um bom tempo desde que orcs não aparecem nessa floresta. - comentou o elfo, intrigado. - Mas pelo seu estado, parece-me que você viu a sombra de um Balrog.

– Não, Eru me livre! - exaltou-se só ao imaginar ter que confrontar um demônio do mundo antigo, e passou a andar pelo caminho que Legolas havia vindo, mas não sem deixar de olhar para trás, procurando algum sinal da sombra que lhe atormentara.

– E então, o que era? - inquiriu Legolas, ainda interessado no assunto. - Tem a ver com alguma garota ou elfa, por acaso?

– Bem, sim... - disse Eldarion, mas ao perceber o olhar do elfo se arrependeu de ter falado algo. - Mas eu nem sei o que ela era, só podia ver os olhos dourados, ela estava coberta dos pés à cabeça por uma capa de peles negra.

– Isso me lembra um velho conto - murmurou Legolas, agora com um olhar preocupado, olhando para trás também.

– E não era um bom, não é mesmo? - completou o príncipe de Gondor, deixando os ombros caírem. - Ela falou comigo, sobre escolhas, e que se eu não fizesse a certa, algum dia ela teria que fazer o seu "trabalho" - e fez aspas com a mão – eu imagino que não seja nada bom, uma vez que ela deu ênfase nisso me mostrando o brilho negro de sua espada. Que, aliás, parecia ser muito antiga.

– Não me diga que... não. - sussurrou o elfo para si mesmo, estacando descrente - Deve ser só uma coincidência...

– O que foi Legolas? - perguntou o meio-elfo, parando para olhá-lo.

– E essa encapuzada dos olhos dourados, disse como se chamava? - perguntou o elfo, bem devagar, semicerrando os olhos.

– Não, só disse que era a Sombra que veio do Norte. - disse-lhe, e começando a ficar preocupado pela expressão de assombro no rosto de Legolas. - Sobre o que era aquele conto?

– Não se preocupe. - falou Legolas, mas parecia que estava falando consigo mesmo. - Isso que aconteceu, não conte para mais ninguém, bons conselhos, apesar da aparência de quem os dá, devem ser ouvidos. Com o tempo você entenderá, e torça-mos para que você faça a escolha certa.

E dando-lhe uma palmadinha amigável nas costas, como se isso fosse confortá-lo, voltou a caminhar pelo caminho abobadado pelas copas baixas das árvores remexendo-se ao vento, deixando o jovem ali, jogado à própria sorte.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: P.S. Não há uma ordem cronológica estabelecida com muitos fatos sobre a quarta-era, igual à da terceira-era, portanto tentei me situar num ano plausível. Não estranhem que Eldarion seja tão jovem, afinal, o Aragorn só pediu a mão da Arween na quarta era, é normal que eles tenham tido um filho só depois de alguns anos de noivado e casamento. E além do mais, crianças élficas, mesmo que sejam meio, crescem de forma diferente.

1. Lady é muito melhor do que Senhorita ou algo do tipo, além do mais, é costume dos elfos chamar suas senhoras de Ladys.

2. Isso é bem Tolkeniano. Alguém se lembra de Aragorn filho de Arathorn, ou Gimli filho de Gloin? E para quem não entendeu, este é o filho do Aragorn e da Arween, não há quase nenhum relato sobre ele, assim como sobre toda quarta-era, portanto tive que criar uma personalidade para ele, o que não é tão difícil, levando em conta que aqui ele está naquela fase de "adolescência"

3. Sim, eles falam desjejum, mas isso não quer dizer que eles só conheçam três refeições, aliás, os hobbits tem sete ao todo: Desjejum, Café da Manhã, Segundo Café da Manhã, Almoço, chá da tarde, jantar e ceia.


	3. Entre Perguntas e Despedidas

**Capítulo 2 - Entre Perguntas e Despedidas**

A lembrança do encontro com a Sombra perturbou o jovem Eldarion por vários dias, tornando-o distante até para os país e os amigos mais próximos. As dúvidas sobre o seu destino o corroíam, e nos dias que permaneceu em Ithilien, sempre voltava ao mesmo local em busca de um vestígio, um resquício de algo que poderia acalentar os seus pensamentos. No entanto, só conseguia rever aquele par de olhos de falcão em seus sonhos, repletos de enigmas e sussurros de um perigo crescente.

O príncipe de Gondor acordou antes de os primeiros raios de sol tocarem os jardins de Ithilien, no dia em que voltaria para Minas Tirith. Ele até tentara estender a sua estadia, mas seu pai lhe lembrara de suas obrigações, e que se pudesse também ficaria mais tempo visitando seus velhos amigos, no entanto, o dever os chamava. Bufando frustrado, Eldarion terminou de se vestir, ajustou a bainha da espada e seguiu em direção aos estábulos sob o brilho do céu abobadado por estrelas distantes. Seus ouvidos captavam o farfalhar das folhas, alerta para a presença de alguém, mas mesmo seus sentidos aguçados não eram páreo para identificar o elfo com mais de mil anos de treinamento em batalhas e camuflagem.

Legolas voltou sua atenção das estrelas para o herdeiro de Aragorn, arqueando levemente uma sobrancelha, curioso com o estado de espírito do jovem meio-elfo. Da árvore que estava não precisou se mover para observar o rapaz inquieto, que escovava a crina de um garanhão marrom. Eldarion estava tão distraído com os próprios pensamentos que não percebeu quando uma figura surgiu das sobras do estábulo.

Estreitando os olhos azuis brilhantes, o elfo empoleirado na árvore adiantou a mão para seu arco, silenciosamente armando uma flecha e esperando, atento para qualquer ameaça enquanto observava.

– Saudações, Eldarion. – pronunciou-se a figura encapuzada, fazendo o jovem saltar levemente, surpreso pela aparição.

– Você! – exclamou o moreno, apontando a escova de cavalos para a Sombra, que só olhou-o divertida. – Veio me perturbar outra vez?

– As perturbações de hoje podem ser necessárias amanhã. – comentou a figura, aproximando-se e adiantando a mão para o cavalo, enquanto Eldarion recuava alguns passos. – São raros os descendentes de Mearas nos dias de hoje. – acrescentou, acariciando o focinho do animal.

– O que quer dessa vez? – inquiriu o jovem, cruzando os braços para parecer firme ao mesmo tempo que tentava ver algo além das capas e peles negras envolta daquele par de olhos de falcão.

– Tão impaciente é a raça dos homens. – murmurou a sombra para o cavalo, divertindo-se com a situação do rapaz. O cavalo bufou e pateou o chão, como se concordasse. – Thalion é esperto, só espero que não seja mais que o dono.

Eldarion piscou algumas vezes, olhando indignado dela para o cavalo.

– Diga-me o que quer de mim e não chamarei os guardas para prendê-la. – acrescentou o príncipe, recompondo-se.

– Criança, não seja tão impaciente. – advertiu ela, os olhos ficando perigosamente escuros ao relanceá-los rapidamente para o jardim. – Vim apenas lhe pedir que não me procure, não sou eu que tenho as respostas para as suas dúvidas. No entanto... – e levantou a mão, impedindo o rapaz de retrucar, estendendo com a outra um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado e selado. – somente quando for chegada a hora, você saberá onde encontrar ajuda.

– Hum, obrigado? – agradeceu o rapaz, incerto, pegando o pergaminho e virando-o, estranhando que o selo escuro era liso e sem inscrições. – Mas como eu vou saber que...

– Afaste a ansiedade e aproveite a companhia daqueles que ainda estão ao seu lado. – cortou a sombra, distanciando-se dele e misturando-se com o escuro. Então parou à porta do estábulo, lançando um último aviso ao herdeiro do trono de Gondor. – Já não existe mais uma personificação do mal no mundo ou um inimigo universal. Não deseje uma aventura pela qual tantos morreram para por um fim.

Os ombros do jovem caíram, Eldarion olhou decepcionado para o chão por alguns segundos, voltando os olhos nebulosos para os dourados, antes que eles desaparecessem novamente.

– Mas os orcs continuam a se multiplicar, quem sabe o que há ainda escondido nas profundezas de nosso mundo? – acrescentou, com uma pontinha de esperança.

– Não são as profundezas que deveriam preocupar, mas sim os lugares esquecidos pelos povos livres da Terra Média. – declarou ela, inclinando levemente. – _Namárie_[1], Eldarion, que o destino não reserve aos seus descendentes se tornarem apenas reis e governadores, como Denethor ou pior. – e dito isto, tempestuou-se para fora do estábulo, deixando um príncipe chocado demais com suas palavras para segui-la.

Tentou fundir-se com as últimas sombras da madrugada e despistar o observador indesejado que a seguia por entre os caminhos da floresta de Ithilien, não ousando assoviar para chamar sua montaria e acabar despertando também a atenção dos guardas para si. Apressou os passos silenciosos que mal tocavam o chão, ao perceber que o elfo que se deslocava entre as árvores chegava cada vez mais próximo, no entanto, não ousava atirar contra ela.

Quando quase alcançava uma ponte de pedra, vislumbrou por entre as árvores o corcel negro galopando na trilha que emparelhava com a floresta, a crina esvoaçando ao vento assim como os longos pelos nas patas[2], o animal não possuía rédeas e nem sela. A sombra tomou um impulso subindo em uma encosta e para uma pedra, agilmente, pulando para o lombo do cavalo negro e segurando sua crina, apertou os joelhos fazendo-o ganhar mais velocidade em direção à ponte.

– _Noro lim_, Rauthar.[3] – pediu a sombra, olhando por cima do ombro para o elfo que parara no começo da ponte, flecha apontada para o chão, orbes azuis cintilantes prendendo-se nos dourados, apenas por alguns segundos antes do corcel desaparecer entre as árvores de Ithilien.

O sol despontava no horizonte, seus raios de luz banhando o príncipe da antiga Mirkwood, rebatizada de Floresta Verde no início da Quarta-Era, que permaneceu por um momento infindável observando a trilha entre as árvores, até que seus ouvidos não conseguiam mais captar o som das patas do cavalo negro. Em sua mente as palavras da sombra ainda ecoavam, misturando-se com lendas do passado e memórias difusas de batalhas que presenciara. Que a sombra tivesse surgido naqueles tempos de paz, não podia ser bom agouro. Legolas esboçou um leve sorriso ao lembrar-se de como alguns homens chamavam Mithrandir, o Corvo da Tempestade, sempre precedido por maus presságios e notícias inquietantes. Seria essa Sombra da mesma natureza de Gandalf? Por um momento, desejou que o mago ainda não tivesse ido para o oeste, os concelhos dele seriam úteis naquele momento. Ou não. Magos, sempre falando em forma de enigmas.

Legolas voltou o olhar em direção à costa, onde as ondas o chamavam ao longe, e depois à sua volta, vislumbrando a terra que ajudara a reconstruir, antes de voltar a olhar para o mesmo ponto em que desaparecera a sombra, inspirando profundamente enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava. Girando nos calcanhares, voltou determinado para o estábulo, assustando um cavalariço quando surgiu ao seu lado.

– Prepare meu cavalo. – pediu Legolas, já se encaminhando para a saída.

– Senhor? – falou o jovem humano piscando confuso, mas a um segundo olhar do elfo, pôs-se a trabalhar. Por sorte os outros cavalariços já haviam terminado de alimentar e selar todos os cavalos da comitiva do rei.

Aragorn e Arwen falavam as ultimas palavras de cumprimento para Faramir, príncipe de Ithilien, acompanhado de sua mulher Eowyn, e seu primogênito, Elborion – que observava curioso para o príncipe de Gondor, ao qual olhava pensativo para um pedaço de pergaminho, já montado em seu cavalo. Após as ultimas formalidades, trocas de abraços e desejos de que fosse retribuída a visita, o senhor e senhora de Gondor montaram em seus cavalos. Seria quase um dia inteiro de viajem em galope rápido, e onde estava Legolas para se despedirem?

– Eldarion? – chamou pela terceira vez Aragorn, finalmente conseguindo capturar a atenção do filho.

– Já estou pronto, _ada_[4]. Podemos ir? – perguntou o jovem, em tom distante.

– Oras, não era ele que insistiu tanto para ficar, e agora quer ir embora? – exclamou um dos guardas do rei, seguidos de comentários e risadas sobre a provável doença do rapaz, que só ficou com o semblante fechado.

O velho Aragorn suspirou, trocando um olhar com a esposa antes de avistar Legolas surgindo em roupas de caça e equipado para batalha, facas, aljava com arco e flechas e uma pequena mochila nas costas, como nos velhos tempos.

– Vai nos acompanhar, Legolas? – perguntou Arwen, expressando as dúvidas do marido.

– Apenas vim me despedir, o meu caminho segue outra direção incerta. – o elfo declarou, adiantando-se para beijar a mão de Arwen, em seguida apertando o antebraço de Aragorn e finalmente de Eldarion, com quem trocou um olhar de entendimento.

Os restantes apenas o observavam sem entender.

– Os batedores já saíram para verificar o caminho. – comentou Faramir, trocando um olhar confuso com Aragorn.

– Estou indo verificar os rumores de uma sombra que paira por esta terra. – falou finalmente Legolas, explicando tudo e nada enquanto montava o cavalo branco que o cavalariço lhe trouxera, sem rédeas ou sela. – Infelizmente não posso me alongar muito, antes que perca o rastro.

– Oh. – exclamou Arwen, arregalando levemente os olhos azuis para o amigo, ao ter um vislumbre do que acontecia. – _Mára farië._[5]

– Espero ouvir noticias favoráveis da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, amigo. – pediu o rei de Gondor, ao que o elfo acenou brevemente antes de esporear o cavalo e disparar para a floresta. – Fazia tempo que eu não via tanta determinação nos olhos dele.

– Meu senhor! – veio correndo uma elfa, parando e arfando ao ver seu príncipe ao longe.

– Ao que parece, o tempo de Legolas na Terra-Média ainda vai se alongar por algum tempo. – comentou Arwen, sorrindo fechada.

– Certamente, minha senhora, ele esvaziou o estoque de lembas. – resmungou a serva élfica, cruzando os braços.

– Tem certeza que não foi nenhum hobbit? – perguntou divertido Aragorn, recebendo um olhar confuso da serva. Fez um sinal para que ela não fizesse perguntas, antes de pegar as rédeas. – _Namarie_, até um dia, meus amigos.

– Adeus, meu senhor, que seus caminhos sejam verdes e haja brisa atrás de você. – desejou Faramir, acenando junto de sua família para a comitiva que se distanciava pela estrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Traduções do Élfico:<strong>

[1] Namarie - Adeus

[2] uploads/1/8/5/6/18566858/6658838_ ?206

[3] Noro lim - Corra, Rauthar.

[4] Ada - Pai

[5] Mára farië - Boa Caçada


	4. Rastros e Cogumelos

**Capítulo 3 - Rastros e Cogumelos**

Enquanto a comitiva do Rei cavalgava para o sul até Osgiliath, o príncipe da Floresta Verde seguia pelo norte, beirando a floresta de Ithilien e o Grande Rio. Legolas parou para verificar os rastros no final da trilha arborizada, sentindo o vento e ouvindo as árvores, procurando o caminho que devia seguir. Estava sendo muito fácil até agora, apesar de ter cavalgado desde a última manhã, direto para não perder a sombra.

Mastigou um pedaço de lembas, enquanto seu cavalo comia algumas flores do campo, recuperando a energia. Pensando um pouco, o elfo refletiu que aquilo parecia uma loucura agora, mas suas aventuras passadas lhe mostraram que se não fosse atrás imediatamente quando algo acontecia, como quando os uruk-hai raptaram Merry e Pippin, o rumo dos acontecimentos poderia ter sido muito diferente.

Esperava que aquele sentimento de dúvida que crescia em seu coração fosse apenas um reflexo das incertezas de Eldarion ao receber tantos conselhos sombrios, no entanto, precisava falar direto com a fonte e descobrir quem era aquela Sombra. E o que estava crescendo nos lugares esquecidos pelos Povos Livres da Terra Média.

Montou novamente, agradecendo ao seu cavalo pelo bom trabalho antes de continuarem cavalgando para o norte, ainda que aquele caminho provocava um temor sob a alma do elfo. Que espécie de assuntos aquela sombra poderia ter a tratar em terras tão desertas e desoladas, ele não poderia imaginar.

Ao amanhecer do quarto dia de viajem, quando seus olhos élficos já podiam vislumbrar e até mesmo sentir o enorme Pântano que se estendia por milhas à sua frente, e quando já estava perdendo a esperança de que estava na trilha certa, Legolas resolveu fazer uma pausa e repousar sob algumas árvores de um pequeno bosque, que crescia apesar da desolação e aridez do local. Qual foi a sua surpresa quando, ao embrenhar-se entre as árvores e andar por alguns momentos, encontrou um corcel negro mastigando folhas secas que espalhavam-se pelo chão. O elfo estacou, não querendo assustar o animal – e muito menos alertar seu dono – então apenas observou-o resfolegar pelo chão, sem se importar com sua presença ou de outro companheiro equestre. Legolas inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado ao ver o cavalo começar a mastigar alguns cogumelos no tronco de uma árvore, imaginando que Merry e Pippin iriam brigar pelo alimento com o animal. Pausando suas divagações, tentando não se perguntar se aquilo faria mal ao cavalo, já que nunca vira um comendo tal alimento, deu um tapinha no seu branco que apenas esperava uma ordem para pastar, andando cautelosamente para mais dentro do bosque, observando as árvores. Ate que encontrou a figura sombria que procurava, encostada contra o tronco de uma, sentada sob o manto de peles enquanto analisava um mapa.

O elfo inspirou profundamente, pensando em como abordá-la agora que finalmente a encontrara – em circunstancias incomuns, pensava que teria que lutar e até mesmo imobilizá-la com uma flecha para obter suas respostas – quando a pessoa levantou o olhar para ele, perguntando.

– Você tem lembas?

Legolas piscou duas vezes, aturdido.

– Aposto que você tem algumas. – acrescentou a sombra, casualmente, dobrando o mapa e guardando dentro da capa negra que a cobria. – Ou já foram todas enquanto me perseguia?

– Não, eu ainda tenho. – respondeu o elfo, finalmente recuperando a fala. – Posso trocar algumas por informações.

– Nossa, eu nem imaginava tal acordo. – falou sarcástica a sombra, apesar da voz que continuava sendo modificada pelo lenço que cobria sua boca, observando enquanto o elfo tirava a mochila das costas e abria, sem tirar os olhos dela, estendeu um embrulho de folhas, permanecendo onde estava.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha que ele não viu, graças ao seu capuz e lenço que escondia a maioria do rosto, levantou-se para pegar a lembas que estava a um metro, constatando que ele era meio palmo mais alto, antes de voltar a se sentar. A sombra indicou o tronco atrás dele, enquanto desenrolava as folhas que guardavam as lembas.

Ficando menos tenso ao perceber que ela não pretendia lhe atacar, o elfo encostou-se contra o tronco, cruzando os braços com os sentidos alertas. Prendeu a respiração quando viu que ela removia o lenço negro que encobria a maior parte do rosto, revelando-o alvo e sem traços de velhice, o semblante sério emoldurado pelos olhos dourados e lábios bem feitos, avermelhados. Definitivamente ela não era do mesmo tipo de Gandalf. Lembrando-se de respirar, o elfo ficou torcendo para que ela também retirasse o capuz, será que teria orelhas pontudas ou humanas iguais às de Gandalf? Não conseguia defini-la como bela, como Arwen ou Galadriel com sua beleza etérea, no entanto o rosto não era simplório como o das humanas. Havia algo no mistério que a envolvia, tornando-a agradável de observar.

– Então, que tipo de informação você quer, elfo? – perguntou a Sombra em uma voz séria e aveludada, depois da terceira mordida, cortando as divagações do ser à sua frente.

– Meu nome é Legolas Thranduillion[1], príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes. – apresentou-se ele, antes de tudo, na intenção de que ela fizesse o mesmo.

– Sim, eu sei, e o que você quer desta Sombra? – inquiriu desta vez ela, terminando a metade de uma lemba e sentindo-se satisfeita.

– Eu esperava que você me dissesse quem é, primeiramente. – retrucou Legolas, recebendo um olhar frio em resposta, junto com o silêncio. Suspirando, ele sentou-se contra o tronco, encarando os orbes dourados com a mesma intensidade por algum tempo, até que se sentiu incomodado, e não querendo acabar sendo enfeitiçado, algo ainda lhe dizia que ela poderia ser do mesmo tipo de Gandalf, resolveu fazer outra pergunta. – E também... Por que devemos nos preocupar com os lugares esquecidos pelos povos livres da Terra Média. É o Pântano dos Mortos um desses lugares?

– Acredito que sua pergunta já se auto responde. – falou finalmente a Sombra.

– E o que você estava indo fazer lá, verificar, procurar algo? – acrescentou ele, nada satisfeito com a comunicação que estavam tendo. Geralmente conseguia ler a maioria das expressões de humanos e até mesmo de elfos e outros seres, mas aquela sombra, seja lá de que raça era, o intrigava, e os olhos dourados pareciam perfurar sua alma.

– Talvez... – começou ela, levantando-se e batendo as migalhas do manto surrado, uma mecha castanho-dourada fugiu de dentro de seu capuz, mas rapidamente a arrumou. - Eu espero não encontrar nada, dessa vez.

– Posso lhe acompanhar? – perguntou rapidamente o elfo, já de pé.

– E você ia me deixar ir embora depois de tanto trabalho para me encontrar? – revidou, sarcástica.

O elfo ficou calado, de olhos estreitados enquanto ela prendia novamente a aljava com arco e flechas nas costas, assim como a espada, antes de andar para seu corcel negro, com o louro em seus calcanhares. Ia levar um tempo para se livrar dele.

Rauthar galopava quase saltitante em círculos quando ela o alcançou, cruzando os braços e reclamando.

– Ah não, eu já te disse para não comer os cogumelos, cavalo tolo. – bufando, a Sombra deu uma palmada no lombo do animal, que relinchou e bufou em deboche.

Legolas apenas assistia aturdido a cena, enquanto adiantava-se para o seu cavalo branco, Aerlinn, montando enquanto a Sombra bronqueava o cavalo negro. Que bufava, relinchava e pateava enquanto ela reclamava em uma língua que soava estranha para o elfo, até que o corcel aproximou o focinho da capa dela, farejando curioso e obrigando-a a lhe dar um pedaço de lembas antes que ficasse sem a capa. Era realmente uma cena muito inusitada. O louro olhou-a divertido e com uma sobrancelha arqueada, quando finalmente ela montou, de um impulso no chão.

– Todos prontos? – perguntou a Sombra, mais para os cavalos que patearam o chão, do que para o elfo. Pressionou levemente os joelhos e Rauthar galopou calmamente pelas árvores do bosque, até que alcançassem o começo da parte árida e desolada.

A Sombra olhou para o caminho que viera, com os orbes dourados ficando distantes e nebulosos, antes de voltar-se para frente.

– Temos mais meio dia pela frente, não fique muito para trás, sussurros estranhos tem se espalhado por esta terra e temo que minha presença esteja chamando a atenção. – pediu para o elfo que a observava silenciosamente, antes de esporear Rauthar, que desatou a correr em um galope rápido digno de sua raça.

– Noro lim, Aerlinn. – o cavalo de Legolas seguia a Sombra, tentando manter o galope rápido do Mearas à frente.

No começo, ele não entendia o porquê de tanta pressa da mesma, deixando os rastros para ele seguir – e qualquer outra coisa que espreitava no caminho, também – mas então, decorrida algumas horas ele olhou para trás, percebendo que o chão parecia intacto assim que eles passavam. Definitivamente ela devia ser alguma parente de Gandalf... ou ela praticava algum tipo de feitiçaria, quem sabe o que o povo do norte havia desenvolvido, também. Se é que ela vinha de lá mesmo. Eram muitas as probabilidades e Legolas no momento só queria descobrir quem era aquela Sombra. Ao menos um nome ela deveria ter. Esporeou Aerlinn, forçando-o um pouco para emparelhar com o corcel negro que já conhecia o caminho, e ao olhar para o lado percebeu que ela estava abraçada ao animal e de olhos fechados. Piscando, o elfo voltou o olhar para o caminho à frente, de vez em quando olhando para ela e perguntando-se qual era sua história.

* * *

><p>[1]Thranduillion – Filho de Thranduil<p> 


	5. O Pântano dos Mortos

**Capítulo 4 - O Pântano dos Mortos**

Os cavalos diminuíram a velocidade ao chegar no terreno pantanoso, mudando para um galope ritmado entre os charcos. A noite caia e o pântano já normalmente enevoado, ficava ainda mais escuro, enchendo de temor o coração de Legolas, que sabia muito bem que local amaldiçoado era aquele. Relembrou as palavras de Frodo, quando o pequeno contara a todos da Sociedade sobre os perigos de sua jornada. _"Jazem em todas as poças, rostos pálidos, nas profundas águas escuras. Eu os vi: rostos repugnantes e maus, e rostos nobres e tristes. Muitos rostos altivos e belos, e ervas em seus cabelos prateados. Mas todos nojentos, podres, todos mortos."__**[1]**_ Um arrepio subiu pela espinha do elfo, que fez o cavalo andar ainda mais devagar, não arriscaria afundar no lodo por um passo dado em falso.

A Sombra à frente guiava o corcel com ainda mais cuidado, evitando que passassem muito próximos de certas poças lodosas de onde um cheiro fétido subia. Seus olhos perscrutavam cada superfície, esperando não ver as luzes fracas que havia apagado na última vez que estivera ali. Aquele local já havia sido uma vasta planície entre os Emyn Muil e Cirith Gorgor, até se tornar a Dagorlad, a Planície da Batalha entre Sauron e a Última Aliança no fim da Segunda Era. Milhares haviam caído naqueles dias, e seus corpos lá permaneceram. Até que a planície tornou-se um pântano, e os pântanos cresceram desde então, engoliram os túmulos, sempre se espalhando. Aquele era o Pântano dos Mortos, onde os mortos ainda podiam ser vistos.

– Foi uma grande batalha. – falou a Sombra, quebrando o silêncio enquanto galopavam pelo terreno pantanoso. Podia sentir a preocupação do elfo que a seguia. - Homens, elfos, trolls, orcs e outras criaturas lutaram sobre a planície por dias e meses diante dos Portões Negros.

– Meu avô caiu nesta batalha. – Legolas comentou sombrio, olhando sem ver para o pântano à frente dele.

– Ele lutou bravamente. – acrescentou a Sombra. – Oropher foi um grande rei, e sábio, embora seu povo tinha pouco a ver com os outros da Terra-Média, ele respondeu à convocação da Última Aliança. Ele sabia que não poderia haver paz até que Sauron fosse derrotado.

– Você estava nessa batalha? - o elfo perguntou subitamente.

– Não, nesta não... – respondeu a sombra, escolhendo as palavras.

O silêncio pairou entre os dois por um longo momento, cada um ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos, até que Legolas se pronunciou.

– E agora, estamos em paz? – e voltou o olhar para as costas da Sombra, que se retesaram por um segundo.

– Podemos desfrutar de uma calmaria agora, mas quem poderá dizer quando uma nova tempestade irá despontar? – retrucou ela, simplesmente, continuando a analisar sua volta enquanto os cavalos avançavam.

– Mas então, o que você está procurando? –o elfo emparelhou o cavalo com o dela. Tentou capturar os orbes dourados, mas eles estavam focados em algo muito à frente.

– Não seja tão impaciente, elfo, logo você descobrirá. – declarou a Sombra, e então desceu do cavalo, desembainhando sua espada negra e andando por um caminho mais estreito, seguindo uma luz fraca.

Legolas ficou observando Sombra se distanciar, incerto sobre o que ela procurava entre aqueles túmulos nefastos. Suspirando ao perdê-la de vista, desceu do cavalo e andou pelo mesmo caminho que ela fora.

Aquele pântano era tão agourento e repleto de vapores estranhos, junto com sua vegetação e lodo nojento, que logo as águas começaram a se infiltrar pelas botas do elfo, deixando-o ainda mais enojado com o terreno. Por Eru[2], o que havia dado na nela para entrar ali? Sua cabeça chicoteou na direção de um som estranho ao longe, e, armando o arco com uma flecha atirou na luz esverdeada que tremulava pelo ar. Vapores começaram a serpentear a volta dele, lembrando-o terrivelmente uma experiência que preferia ter esquecido.

Engolindo em seco ao perceber que os vapores começavam a tomar forma, Legolas alcançou as luzes esverdeadas que havia tentado acertar com uma flecha antes. Flecha esta que havia sumido entre um monte de algas, atravessando completamente o corpo fantasmagórico que estava à sua frente e parecia não notá-lo, pois estava flutuando em alta velocidade, espada embainhada, para a figura sombria no meio de uma área mais alta do pântano. O elfo arregalou os olhos azuis, sentindo o sangue congelar no corpo ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

Os fantasmas do que um dia foram elfos, agora putrefatos e dilacerados, atacavam com suas espadas longas a sombra, que bloqueava com a agilidade de um elfo, sua lâmina negra dançando contra os seres e fazendo-os se dissolver a cada estocada e golpe que desferia. Para que mais um fantasma esverdeado ou esbranquiçado surgisse das águas, seus gritos se transformando em rajadas de vento. A sombra cortou a cabeça de um e girou antes que outro a atacasse por trás, só então percebendo o elfo petrificado que assistia a cena.

– Volte para os cavalos! Antes que... – mandou a sombra, em tom urgente, mas foi interrompida por um fantasma que a atacou, prendendo seu pescoço com os braços já que não possuía arma para perfurá-la.

Acordando de seu transe e percebendo que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Legolas armou seu arco e atirou uma flecha.

Que só atravessou direto a testa do fantasma. Isso despertou a atenção dos atacantes para ele.

– Maldição. – praguejou a sombra, enfiando a espada negra para trás e acertando a barriga do fantasma, que se dissolveu com o ar. Ela nem esperou para ver, correndo e golpeando os fantasmas que convergiam para o elfo. – Corre!

– Não posso te deixar. – exclamou Legolas, mesmo assim dando passos vacilantes para trás.

Soltando um grunhido impaciente, ela golpeou mais um fantasma com uma mão, usando a outra para tirar a aljava das suas costas, jogando rapidamente para Legolas antes de voltar a estocar. Mesmo achando que seria inútil, alguns segundos depois o elfo atirou uma das flechas dela em um fantasma ao lado. E ele se dissolveu. Sorrindo fechado com a realização, não pensou duas vezes em continuar atirando nos fantasmas que surgiam e que a sombra estava longe de golpear, até que ficou sem alvos. Era isso, então? Eles haviam vencido?

... O que havia acabado de acontecer? Franziu o cenho, voltando o olhar para a Sombra, e ela lhe lançou um olhar repreensor ao guardar a espada na bainha, com uma leve fadiga pela luta.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Legolas finalmente, olhando a volta sem entender. E então lhe oferecendo de volta a aljava com flechas de pena negra.

– Só algumas criaturas que já deveriam estar mortas. – ela tirou algumas flechas de penas negras antes de colocar a aljava nas costas. Então as entregou a ele. – Fique, talvez você ainda precise. E... – acrescentou, encarando-o. – para o seu bem, é melhor não comentar isso com ninguém.

Legolas assentiu solenemente, enquanto guardava as flechas em sua própria aljava. Não duvidava que questionariam sua sanidade se comentasse o ocorrido, ele mesmo ainda não acreditava, apesar de o medo que sentira ser bem real.

– Isso... me lembrou os fantasmas de homens que assombravam a Senda dos Mortos. – o elfo comentou em tom baixo. Ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido. A adrenalina da luta ainda estava em suas veias.

– De certa forma, mas são de outra espécie. – confirmou a Sombra, calmamente, dando meia volta e andando para os cavalos.

Legolas a seguiu, quase divertido ao pensar que Gimli estaria correndo sem parar aquela hora, se estivesse na possibilidade de encontrar novamente um fantasma. Então balançou a cabeça espantando o pensamento, afinal, ele não se saíra muito melhor.

– Era isso que procurava?

– Talvez. De qualquer forma, eles me encontraram.

– Fantasmas do passado lhe perseguem. – comentou o elfo, recebendo um olhar estranho da Sombra. Permaneceu com o rosto impassível até chegarem aos cavalos e montarem. – E então, para onde agora?

– Longe desse pântano maldito. E então eu seguirei por noroeste. – Os olhos âmbares calcularam a posição das estrelas no céu, antes de incitar o cavalo pela direção falada.

– Noroeste... – repetiu Legolas, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando uma realização chegou ao seu rosto. Apertou os flancos do cavalo para seguir o dela, apesar do aviso claro no ar que ela estava indo sozinha. – Que negócios você tem na Floresta das Folhas Verdes, Sombra?

– Não são de sua conta, elfo.

– Devo dizer que uma vez que meu pai governa parte daquelas terras, eles são, sim. – declarou o louro, sorrindo sarcástico para as costas dela. Retrucá-la era quase tão revigorante quanto implicar com seu amigo anão. – Além do mais, somente quem conhece bem aquela floresta conseguiria se localizar.

– Não é a primeira vez que estarei naquelas paragens. – ponteou a sombra, os ouvidos alertas para qualquer possível ameaça que pudesse surgir no caminho deles. Apesar de seus sentidos lhe dizerem que finalmente aquela área estava limpa.

– Nossas defesas foram redobradas, vai precisar de um elfo silvestre para conseguir passagem, seja lá para onde está indo. – Legolas declarou, sustentando seus argumentos mais do que válidos.

– Que assim seja, então. – a sombra resignou-se ao seu destino. Não adiantava tentar fugir da tecelã do tempo[3], o caminho daquele elfo já devia ter sido costurado com o dela há muitas eras, então, só esperava que ele fosse de alguma ajuda. – Estamos indo em direção à Dol Guldur, ou como agora é chamada, Amon Lanc.

Legolas sorriu fechado por sua vontade ter vencido, apenas por alguns segundos, já que ela direcionou os orbes âmbares para ele, silenciando-o. Bem, ao menos aquela jornada agourenta entre os pântanos poderia se mostrar divertida para o elfo, sem falar que ele estava indo visitar a sua floresta tão adorada, sua casa. Só faltava ele descobrir o que ela estava indo fazer na antiga Colina da Feitiçaria – esperava que fantasmas não mais estivessem envolvidos - e principalmente, qual era o nome dela.

* * *

>Notas:<p>[1] Citação de Frodo em A Passagem dos Pântanos - As Duas Torres<br>[2] Eru Iluvatar – Deus, Senhor criador de todos  
>[3] Vairé é a esposa de Mandos, Senhora dos Valar, e é responsável por tecer a história do mundo.<p> 


	6. O Início de Uma Nova Jornada

**Capítulo 5 – O Início de Uma Nova Jornada**

A sombra e o elfo galoparam trocando poucas palavras e logo se viram livres das águas lodosas e do terreno lamacento, permitindo às montarias aumentarem a velocidade enquanto passavam pelas Terras Castanhas. Parando apenas o necessário para os cavalos durante vários dias, em que ambos estavam absortos nos próprios pensamentos na maior parte do tempo. Até que em uma noite estrelada a Floresta das Folhas Verdes, que há muito era só uma faixa no horizonte, começou a revelar sua magnitude.

- Sombra. – chamou Legolas, atraindo a atenção na terceira vez que a chamou.

- Tudo bem, elfo, você já está testando minha paciência. – reclamou ela, diminuindo um pouco a velocidade para emparelhar com o cavalo branco.

- De que forma devo então lhe chamar? – pediu o louro, ouvindo ela suspirar antes de olhar para o céu. Ele acompanhou o seu olhar, não encontrando nada além de milhares de estrelas brilhantes, até vislumbrar as sete jovens estrelas azuis conectadas por trilhas de material nebuloso.

- Remmirath.[1] – murmurou a Sombra, o nome soando estranho em seus lábios já que há tanto tempo não o pronunciava. E então aumentou a voz, virando-se para ele. – Me chame de Remmirath.

- É um bom nome. – Legolas olhou para o céu estrelado, deliciando-se com o brilho das estrelas que os elfos da floresta tanto amavam. – Não teria imaginado um melhor, minha Lady.

- Concordo. Se fosse depender de seu povo, quem sabe do que me chamariam. – zombou a de orbes dourados, atraindo um olhar entre irritado e confuso do elfo. – Legolas, o Folha Verde, não é muito criativo.

- Felizmente essa Folha ainda perdura durante muitos outonos. – declarou o príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes, a cabeça erguida imponente observando a noite coroada pelas estrelas brancas que refletiam em seus olhos azuis.

- _Legolas Verdefolha_. – falou Remmirath, após um longo momento, e o elfo a olhou pensando que ela estava lhe chamando. - _o bosque é teu lar. Alegre viveste. cuidado com o Mar. Se na praia gaivotas gritarem por ti, descanso jamais acharás por aqui.__**[2]**_

- Onde... como você sabe disto? – inquiriu o louro, aturdido. Aquelas eram as palavras que viviam ecoando por sua mente, podia até mesmo sentir a brisa do mar e as ondas que quebravam em praias longínquas quando estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Eu sei de muitas coisas da Terra-Média. Até mesmo as mais simples palavras transmitidas por um mago na narrativa de uma história podem ser úteis algum dia. – respondeu finalmente ela, após vários minutos de silêncio, apenas com as patas ritmadas dos cavalos ecoando em seus ouvidos.

- Conhecia Mithrandir. – aquela era uma afirmação do elfo, ao que ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, esboçando um leve sorriso fechado. Legolas sorriu também, saudoso de seus dias com o mago cinzento que se tornou branco. Já havia lhe ocorrido que talvez a cor que ela usava teria alguma relação com o mago, também. Apesar de ela lhe lembrar mais um Nazgûl, um Espectro do Anel, do que um mago.

- Mais do que você imagina. – acrescentou Remmirath, só fazendo borbulhar ainda mais os pensamentos do elfo. Bem, ele tivera muitos dias para confabular consigo mesmo. – Suponho que sua cota de perguntas tenha se esvaído, elfo, logo chegaremos em sua Floresta.

- Eu não lhe farei mais nenhuma hoje, se parar de me chamar de elfo. – reclamou Legolas, balançando a cabeça. Por Eru, aquela cópia de Gimli já estava começando a perturbar.

- Combinado, Legolas. – concordou a Sombra, divertida com a situação do elfo. – Mostre-se útil e encontre um atalho para o meu destino, há alguém me esperando.

- Outro que vai ser perturbado com agouros de um destino distante? – provocou o louro, voltando o olhar para frente com um leve sorriso sarcástico pairando nos lábios, provocado pelo olhar irritado que ela lhe lançou.

- Faça seu trabalho, elfo, quanto antes eu chegar, mais cedo vamos nos livrar de nossas companhias. – avisou em tom frio a sombra, dando como encerrado o assunto.

- Certamente. – assentiu o príncipe da Floresta Verde, observando a paisagem arborizada à sua frente.

Seu lar. Partira há tantos anos para criar uma colônia de elfos em Ithilien, com permissão de seu pai, para fazer com que as florestas e os jardins florissem novamente, que não fazia ideia de quantas saudades tinha de seu lar. Mesmo que fosse breve, gostaria de estar no salão do rei novamente, desfrutando da companhia de seu amado pai, descansar sob as copas das árvores que ele vira crescer desde bolotas, desfrutar da paz que agora o seu Reino alcançara. E desejava que a Sombra... Remmirath, também pudesse compartilhar dessa paz. Independente de sua raça, só o pensamento de quantas mortes ela sustentava já deixava o seu coração pesaroso. Era visível que ela havia sido presenteada com um destino negro. Não era a toa que a chamavam de sombra e sua presença trazia maus presságios. Ela precisava de algum descanso.

Mesmo que havia um perigo desconhecido despontando nos lugares esquecidos, que Legolas não mais desejava com tanto fervor saber o que era. Durante esses dias de reflexão, havia decidido não pressioná-la por respostas complexas, deixaria que ela mesma lhe falasse quando tivesse conquistado sua confiança. No momento, só conseguia pensar que deveria estar ao lado dela, como um amigo pronto para ampará-la quando precisasse, do contrario, talvez não conseguisse viver sabendo de tal condição que fora imposta pelos Valar a alguém tão... peculiar. Aragorn e Gimli, até Gandalf, teriam aprovado sua decisão. Afinal, sem seus amigos não teriam completado a missão da Sociedade e destruído Sauron.

Com o objetivo renovado, Legolas sorriu fechado, incitando Aerlinn a correr mais rápido, percebendo que acabara ficando para trás novamente. Passou o corcel negro, então, fazendo um desvio na rota em direção a um dos pórticos do caminho que seu povo traçara na floresta. Não demorou muito a chegar e ser obrigado a desmontar, para adentrar a trilha, a Sombra surgindo logo em seguida e o imitando. Era perceptível que aquele caminho não era usado há um bom tempo, então tiveram que andar, guiando os cavalos e dando-os palmadinhas de vez em quando, já que ficavam nervosos com o ar da floresta escura que ainda estava sendo recuperada.

Aquela era a Floresta Verde, com as copas das árvores enormes tão juntas que bloqueavam o sol e deixavam a trilha em quase um breu total, sons de insetos e das antigas árvores reverberando a sua volta, felizmente Legolas conseguia as entender e descobrir se havia algum perigo à frente. Ele esperava encontrar logo uma patrulha de elfos silvestres, ou mesmo os elfos de Lórien que agora habitavam daqueles lados, mas à medida que o terreno ficava mais íngreme, começou a ficar inquieto pela falta de vida – além das árvores – à sua volta.

- Então, quem vai encontrá-la, Remmirath? – o elfo quebrou o silencio com uma pergunta sussurrada, olhando para trás e só vislumbrando os olhos dourados entre as sombras, que se estreitaram.

- Um velho amigo. – a sombra disse, e vendo que a trilha se alargara e reconhecia novamente o caminho, montou Rauthar. – E eu vou fazer um pequeno desvio de rota. Nossos caminhos se separam aqui, Legolas. – fez uma breve reverencia com a cabeça para o elfo que a olhava desacreditado.

A sombra esporeou o corcel que passou galopando pelo príncipe, obrigando-o a pular para trás para não ser atropelado. Legolas observou sem reação enquanto o cavalo entrava em uma bifurcação à direita na trilha. Remmirath não olhou para trás.

* * *

><p>[1] Remmirath , grupo de jóias capturadas em uma rede, uma constelação nos céus de Arda . É a constelação conhecido no mundo real como Plêiades ou Sete Marias .<p>

[2] Aviso que Legolas recebeu de Galadriel por meio de Gandalf - que retornara da morte. Encontrado no livro.


	7. Conversa entre as Árvores

**Capítulo 6 – Conversa entre as Árvores**

O príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes sentiu o sangue ferver, não acreditando que ela se despedira dele dessa forma. Se bem que ele que se oferecera para ser um guia, e quase obrigara a leva-lo junto, mas isto não justificava. Ele não ia simplesmente deixa-la andando por sua floresta, com o perigo de acabar sendo presa por uma das tropas de guardas ou batedores de seu pai. Fora que ela era uma estranha e não era prudente deixar ela sozinha por ai. Bufando, pulou para o lombo do cavalo branco, esporeando com mais força do que o necessário e fazendo-o disparar pelo caminho em que a sombra sumira. O vento que chicoteava seu rosto enquanto o cavalo corria acalmou seus pensamentos, e quando alcançou o corcel negro, Remmirath lhe lançou um rápido olhar por cima do ombro, como se estivesse só verificando casualmente a trilha e ele sempre estivera ali atrás dela. Balançando a cabeça em negação, mais confuso do que nunca, Legolas decidiu não pensar sobre o assunto.

À medida que galopavam pela Floresta das Folhas Verdes, distanciavam-se da colina conhecida como Amon Lanc, que antigamente tinha sido a capital do reino de Oropher, e posteriormente a fortaleza do Necromante, Dol Guldur. As forças de Sauron permaneceram ativas naquele local durante a Terceira Era, lideradas por Khamûl, um dos Espectros do Anel. Mas foram derrotadas na Guerra do Anel, em um ataque de elfos liderados por Thranduil de Mirkwood, Celeborn e Galadriel de Lorien. A fortaleza foi totalmente destruída não restando uma parede, e após a limpeza e purificação de Dol Guldur por Galadriel, Celeborn reivindicou a parte sul da floresta, nomeando-a Lórien Leste e governando a partir da reconstruída Amon Lanc.

Apesar de viver a maior parte de sua vida naquela floresta e conhecer cada trilha como a palma de sua mão, Legolas teve que se contentar em seguir a Sombra, que o guiava por entre as árvores, sempre em direção nordeste. Se continuassem naquele caminho por mais alguns dias, logo chegariam às montanhas no meio da Floresta. Isso é, se ela estava mesmo indo encontrar alguém na Floresta, ou só era mais uma passagem em sua rota, assim como quase fora com Amon Lanc. Parecia que a sombra evitava propositalmente se aproximar de qualquer pessoa, mantendo-os em um caminho solitário. Nessa parte da jornada, Legolas já havia avistado alguns patrulheiros ao longe, olhos astutos entre as árvores apenas observando enquanto seu príncipe passava com a estranha figura encapuzada. O rei já devia saber de sua presença há muito, quando pararam para se alimentarem, e aos cavalos. As lembas já eram escassas.

- Suponho que esteja confuso. – pronunciou-se Remmirath, depois de os cavalos beberem de um pequeno córrego entre as árvores.

- Imagine. – Legolas resmungou, terminando de encher o seu cantil e seguindo-a, perceptivelmente irritado com a falta de informações e o silêncio por parte da Sombra.

- Foi sua decisão me seguir. – ponteou ela, montando novamente e guiando o cavalo pela beira do córrego. – Não tenho obrigação de lhe dizer para onde vou.

Inspirando profundamente, o príncipe olhou para o alto, rezando silenciosamente à Eru para que sua paciência élfica não chegasse ao limite. Infelizmente, ela tinha razão. Suspirando pela milésima vez, Legolas montou Aerlinn e a seguiu. Mas diferente dos outros dias, não se contentou com o silêncio mútuo. Olhou à volta, tentando ter alguma ideia do que conversar, até decidir comentar sobre um tópico quase inútil.

- O tempo está agradável hoje. – comentou o elfo, casualmente, emparelhando com o cavalo dela.

A sombra o lançou o típico olhar de "_Você está falando sério, elfo?" _acompanhado de uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- De fato. – respondeu, monossílaba, voltando o olhar para frente e esperando que ele ficasse quieto.

- Como era o clima no norte? – arriscou Legolas, recebendo novamente aquele olhar que já estava acostumado há dias.

- Congelado. – definiu ela, suspirando. Aquele ia ser um longo dia, e o sol ainda deveria estar apenas no meio do caminho. Ou ao menos é o que parecia pela pouca claridade que se infiltrava por entre as copas das árvores.

- Posso imaginar. – comento o louro, acrescentando então. - Já estive em Caradhras.

- Então, imagine viver lá. – declarou a sombra, lembrando do vento cortante e da paisagem sempre branca, o frio de congelar os ossos humanos que felizmente não a afetava por sua resistência. Mesmo assim, era incômodo. - Depois de um tempo, se torna cansativo.

- Por isso veio para o sul? – perguntou ele, mordendo a língua. Esperava não receber nenhuma resposta, no entanto...

- Já estive em muitos lugares da Terra-Média, mas não por esse motivo. – disse Remmirath, os olhos ficando distantes. – Também já teve sua cota de lugares, não é mesmo?

- Enquanto estava viajando com a Sociedade. – Legolas afirmou, saudoso de seus companheiros e dos amigos que fizera durante suas andanças. Então olhou-a com um sorriso sagaz, antes de acrescentar. – Mas é claro que você já sabia sobre isso, não é mesmo, minha Lady?

- Mithrandir pode ter me contado algumas coisas. – concordou a sombra, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Mas seria interessante ouvir a história da Guerra do Anel, de outro ponto de vista. Afinal, você seguiu em outra direção.

- De fato. – concordou o elfo, estreitando levemente os olhos azuis para ela, ao perceber que a tática que ela usava. Mas não custava nada lhe contar sua história. – Gostaria de ouvir meus feitos?

- Bem, ainda temos algumas milhas pela frente e se você está tão empenhado em conversar, há tempo de sobra para me contar a sua história. – apontou a sombra, então esboçando um sorriso irônico.

- Já que insiste. – Legolas desviou o olhar para as arvores ao seu lado, levemente constrangido, e começou a lhe narrar sua história. - Tudo começou quando fui enviado por meu pai à Imladris, a fim de informar a fuga de Gollum...

E durante as horas seguintes, o príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes contou à Sombra sobre sua participação no Conselho de Elrond, a decisão de representar o seu povo na Sociedade, os lugares que conhecera – Moria, Lothlorien, Edoras, Abismo de Helm, as Cavernas Cintilantes, Isengard, Gondor, Ithilien - e os inimigos que enfrentara. Ela lhe perguntou poucas coisas, principalmente quando Legolas quando mencionou o Balrog e a queda de Gandalf, e também de seu retorno, assim como Barbárvore e sobre os fantasmas libertados por Aragorn. Quando terminou, em sua decisão de reerguer Ithilien, a lua já pairava a muito no céu, deixando ainda mais escura a trilha íngreme por que seguiam. Resolveram então fazer uma pausa ao encontrarem uma clareira nas raízes de uma montanha, iluminada pela luz do luar.

Desmontaram dos cavalos, deixando-os pastar pela grama coberta de orvalho, e cada um encontrou um tronco para si, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, refletindo sobre a longa narrativa de Legolas. A Sombra mastigava uma das últimas lembas, observando o céu com interesse, até que um ponto negro lhe chamou atenção.

- O que é aquilo, Legolas? - perguntou ela, apontando para o céu ao Norte, querendo confirmar sua hipótese. - Seria, como imagino, uma águia?

- Sim - disse Legolas. - É uma águia, uma águia batedora. Pergunto-me o que isso significa. Ela está longe da montanha onde ficam seus ninhos. – então voltou o olhar para a sombra que se levantava, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ter uma ideia do que estava acontecendo. Não adiantava perguntar, de qualquer forma, apenas observou a águia gigante que se aproximava, até sua magnitude despontar acima deles, onde planou em volta da clareira antes de pousar elegantemente com um estrondo.

O enorme pássaro marrom observou-o por um instante, antes de voltar seus enormes olhos dourados e penetrantes para Remmirath, inclinando a cabeça em uma saudação silenciosa.

- Sou Meneldor. – apresentou-se a águia, em sua voz potente. - O Senhor das Águias me ordenou que a levasse até o Grande Patamar.

- Saudações, Meneldor. – cumprimentou a sombra, fazendo uma mesura. – Confio em suas lustrosas penas para me manter segura durante o vôo.

- E assim a manterei, senhora. – concordou a águia, sentando-se no chão para que ela pudesse o montar, erguendo-se nas patas então quando ela estava com os braços em volta de seu pescoço, segurando-o suavemente de forma que não puxasse nenhuma pena.

- Legolas, cuide de Rauthar. – pediu então Remmirath, voltando o olhar para o louro que assistia a cena, estarrecido. – Devo estar de volta ao meio dia.

O elfo apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, observando a águia levantar voo e levar a sombra para longe, no norte, em direção às Montanhas Sombrias, deixando-o sozinho na floresta com seus pensamentos e dois cavalos. Um dos quais acabara de encontrar alguns cogumelos apetitosos.


	8. Interrogatório na Clareira

**Capítulo 8 - Interrogatório na Clareira**

Resignado ao seu destino e em companhia de dois cavalos – um dos quais apresentava um comportamento estranho desde que encontrara os ditos cogumelos – Legolas resolveu afiar as suas facas e fazer uma contagem de suas flechas, para passar o tempo. De vez em quando perdendo-se em pensamentos ao observar as estrelas que se apagavam com o passar da madrugada e o alvorecer de um novo dia. Alisava atentamente as penas negras e curtas na haste de uma flecha que recebera da Sombra, quando ouviu um estalo e passos leves se aproximando na trilha. O elfo não se moveu, esperando que os seres que se aproximavam logo chegassem à clareira. Revirou os olhos azuis cintilantes quando teve uma lâmina élfica apontada para o seu pescoço.

– Ora, ora, o que temos aqui, Elladan? – zombou um elfo de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, trajado em malha brilhante sob um manto de prata-acinzentado.

– Creio que seja nosso velho amigo Legolas, pego desprevenido, Elrohir. – falou outro elfo, muito difícil de distinguir dada a semelhança com o primeiro.

– Se vocês fossem perigosos, suas cabeças já estariam penduradas naquelas árvores. – o elfo loiro estreitou o olhar para os gêmeos à sua frente, enquanto se levantava.

Os três encararam-se por um longo momento, até explodirem em risadas melódicas, os gêmeos alternando para abraçar o velho amigo após embainhar suas espadas.

– É uma alegria revê-los, mas o que estão fazendo por essas florestas? – perguntou Legolas, sentando-se novamente e indicando os troncos próximos para os amigos, filhos de Elrond.

– Pegamos o costume de vagar pelo mundo, frequentemente indo para longe com os guardiões do Norte, você bem sabe. – começou a responder Elladan, sentando ao lado do irmão.

– Mas dessa vez viemos visitar o nosso avô, em Lórien Leste, e quando estávamos de partida ouvimos os rumores de sua chegada. – completou Elrohir, trocando um olhar com o gêmeo.

– E que estava vindo sem uma comitiva ou guardas, apenas acompanhado por uma figura sombria. – acrescentou o outro, arqueando as sobrancelhas e olhando curioso para o elfo louro que os observava.

– Na verdade, eu estava a guiando, de certa forma...

– Oh, é ela? – interrompeu um deles, com um sorriso malicioso.

– Será que Legolas finalmente encontrou uma companheira que suportasse por mais de uma semana, irmão? – perguntou o outro, partilhando do mesmo sorriso.

– Não. – retrucou o elfo louro, olhando irritado de um para outro, silenciando-os. – Como eu disse, só estava a guiando, não podia deixá-la sozinha em minha floresta.

– É claro. – disseram os gêmeos, desacreditados. Ao que o louro só estreitou ainda mais os olhos para eles, alertando-os para o perigo.

– Então, onde ela está? – Elladan perguntou, olhando à volta e só encontrando o cavalo do amigo, Aerlinn, e um corcel negro. Que observou com admiração. – Aquele é um Mearas?

– Sim, Rauthar é um Mearas, embora possua um temperamento peculiar. – confirmou Legolas, olhando para o animal, antes de acrescentar, voltando os orbes azuis cintilantes para o céu que clareava. – E ela foi encontrar um velho amigo.

– E te deixou cuidando dos cavalos? – disse Elrohir, não agüentando e soltando uma gargalhada, ao que o irmão também começou a rir, divertido com a situação. Felizmente Legolas era gentil e tinha um bom humor, senão já estariam mortos.

– Vocês não deveriam estar voltando para Imladris? – cortou o príncipe da Floresta das Folhas Verdes, voltando o olhar intrigado para os amigos.

– Decidimos lhe acompanhar. – respondeu Elladan, segurando o riso. – Suponho que fará uma visita ao seu pai, agora que está tão perto.

– Seria uma desonra passar por estas terras e não cumprimentar o rei. – concordou Elrohir, recuperado o fôlego. – Além do mais... – e trocou um olhar travesso com o irmão. – Queremos conhecer aquela que você está guiando.

– Ela volta ao meio dia. – informou Legolas, não querendo se estender no assunto.

– Esperaremos. – declarou Elladan, sorrindo fechado.

– Hum. – resmungou Legolas, voltando a olhar para o céu.

– Tem notícias de nossa irmã? – perguntou então Elrohir, saudoso de Arwen.

O elfo louro lhes contou as noticias de Gondor e Ithilien, da rainha e do rei, e até mesmo sobre os recentes feitos de Eldarion, e da visita da Sombra, acabando infelizmente por chegar novamente ao tema que preferia ter esquecido: quando a seguira desde Ithilien, omitindo a parte sobre os fantasmas no Pântano dos Mortos, em um breve relato até chegar aquela clareira na Floresta.

– Então, essa Sombra deixou o nosso sobrinho perturbado com os conselhos sobre seu destino. – repetiu Elrohir, analisando tudo que ouvira. O sol já brilhava a muito no céu.

– E preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo nos lugares esquecidos da Terra-Média, você a seguiu desde Ithilien. – acrescentou Elladan, solenemente, trocando um olhar com o irmão, perguntando-se se nesta situação eles fariam o mesmo ou deixariam as águas do destino fluírem. A determinação de Legolas era diferente da deles, eles não haviam participado da Sociedade e não entendiam as motivações do amigo, apesar de também terem seguido Aragorn pelas Sendas dos Mortos e lutado nos Campos de Pelennor.

– Sim. – concordou Legolas, simplesmente, cruzando os braços.

– Somente por isso você a acompanhou pelo Pântano dos Mortos e se ofereceu para guiá-la pela Floresta Verde? – Elrohir acentuou os fatos.

– Exato.

– Hum... – murmuraram os gêmeos, pensando profundamente, até que um deles se pronunciou, surpreendendo o elfo pela pergunta inesperada. – E qual o nome dela?

– Remmirath. – respondeu finalmente Legolas, franzindo o cenho.

– E de que raça ela é? – inquiriu Elladan, sorrindo divertido antes de acrescentar. – Esperamos que não seja uma anã, seu gosto para amigos tem ficado estranho ultimamente.

– Não, isso eu sei que ela não é. – negou o elfo, balançando a cabeça em negação e rolando os olhos para o alto. – Mas também não sei qual a raça dela.

– Ora, é fácil descobrir. – declarou Elrohir, inclinando-se para o amigo, com um olhar travesso. – Só precisamos analisar suas características.

– E vocês acham que eu já não tentei fazer isso? – replicou Legolas, mexendo-se inquieto com o rumo da conversa.

– Vamos começar com o básico. – Elladan deu de ombros. - Qual a cor dos olhos dela?

– Dourados... âmbares... penetrantes como o de uma águia. – respondeu o elfo depois de refletir por alguns segundos, tentando definir a cor.

– Só para confirmar... – continuou Elrohir, com um brilho divertido no olhar. – Ela tem barba?

– Por Eru, não! – declarou rapidamente Legolas, tão abismado que foi obrigado a rir.

– Então... ela é alta? – Elladan disse por sua vez.

– Sim. – confirmou o louro, calculando mentalmente. - Talvez menos de um palmo mais baixa do que eu.

– Isso já descarta pereniaths[1] e anãs. – concordou Elrohir, trocando um olhar com o irmão, fingindo seriedade para não rir da cara que o amigo fez. – Tem um rosto bonito?

– Não diria que é belo... é só... Agradável. – disse Legolas, completando mentalmente: quando não estava com uma espada na mão. Então olhou para o céu, esperando que ela aparecesse logo, para lhe livrar daquele interrogatório.

– E a cor dos cabelos? São lisos ou ondulados como o de nossa irmã?– perguntou Elladan, já acrescentando. - E as orelhas, são pontudas?

– Eu não sei. – confessou o elfo, por sua vez deixando os gêmeos surpresos.

– Como assim, você acompanha ela há mais de uma semana e não sabe? – Elrohir inquiriu, abismado.

– Já lhes disse, ela sempre usa uma grossa capa negra, embora tenha descartado o manto de peles igualmente escuro. Mas suas vestes são tão grossas que se não tivesse tirado o lenço que usava para cobrir parte do rosto, não saberia que ela é ela. – declarou o príncipe, em um rompante. – Ela anda vestida para batalha, não carrega pertences além de uma aljava com arco e flechas, e uma espada élfica de lâmina negra. Não duvido que ela esconda sua identidade de propósito, mesmo em uma nova era ainda é difícil de aceitar uma mulher carregando uma espada e em vestes masculinas. Se não conhecesse Eowyn, eu também teria a julgado mal.

– Não estamos a julgando, caro amigo. – defendeu-se Elrohir.

– Temos certeza que ela tem seus motivos para andar assim, ela parece ser uma pessoa de bem. – concordou Elladan, sorrindo gentilmente para o amigo, tentando apaziguar dos ânimos. – Só estamos curiosos com a identidade dela.

– Tanto quanto eu. – afirmou Legolas, suspirando.

– Podemos ajudar quanto a isso, você sabe. – acrescentou Elrohir, o sorriso travesso voltando aos lábios.

– Não me coloquem no meio de suas diversões. – pediu o elfo louro, não gostando nada de como lhe olhavam.

– Serão saudáveis, você verá, não é como se fossemos espioná-la, não é mesmo, Elladan? – o moreno pediu a aprovação do irmão.

– De fato, Elrohir. – concordou o outro, com um brilho de malicia no olhar. – A menos que o nosso amigo Legolas aqui não esteja querendo dividir a companhia da donzela, o que nós entenderíamos, se ele pedisse educadamente.

O príncipe da Floresta Verde perfurou-os com os olhos, mas não se pronunciou contra a decisão dos gêmeos. A situação só ficaria pior se falasse, e ele mesmo não via motivo para negar a presença deles em sua jornada, se é que ela o acompanharia. Não teve muito tempo para pensar como a abordaria, pois logo a sombra de uma águia gigante pairou sobre a clareira, surpreendendo os gêmeos que não sabiam a forma que ela voltaria. Logo a águia marrom pousou perto deles, e uma figura encapuzada desceu, trocando palavras de agradecimento com a ave.

– Obrigado pelo passeio, Meneldor, que suas garras e bicos sejam sempre afiados. – a Sombra fez uma mesura, afastando-se alguns passos.

– E que sempre haja bons ventos em suas asas. – retribuiu a águia educadamente, o que era raro das águias para com os seres humanóides daquela terra, e envergou suas asas levantando vôo logo em seguida, sumindo no céu azul do meio dia.

A figura de vestes negras então se virou para os elfos sentados em troncos na clareira, pousando os orbes dourados penetrantes nos gêmeos, analisando-os, antes de dizer em sua aveludada, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Vejo que encontrou companhia enquanto estive fora, Legolas.

* * *

><p>[1]Hobbits, na língua dos elfos<p> 


End file.
